lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Buoni e cattivi
Several characters talk of "good people" and "bad people" in Lost. It is not yet known what is meant by this (indeed, as many of the characters have killed or tried to kill at least one other person, on or off the island) or who qualifies as "good" or "bad" in their eyes, as on the show, "good" and "bad" are applied as relative terms. Occorrenze The following characters have been called good and/or bad by other characters. Only direct references are included below. Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Buoni Prima Stagione * Rose tells Jack, "You have a nice way about you. A good soul, patient, caring. I suppose that's why you became a doctor." * Richard Malkin tells Claire "Your nature, your spirit, your goodness, must be an influence in the development of this child (Aaron). * When Richard Malkin was talking about the ones that were going to raise Aaron, he told Claire: "They're good people." * Hurley eulogizes about Scott Jackson, calling him a "good guy". * Christian Shephard tells Sawyer about his son Jack: "He's a good man, maybe a great one. Right now, he thinks that I hate him." Seconda Stagione * L'uomo della porta dice a Jin, che lavora come portiere dell'hotel: "Grazie. Lei è una brava persona." * Goodwin explains that he killed Nathan because "Nathan was not a good person". * In a deleted scene, Libby tells Sayid "Deep down, she's a good person" in reference to Ana Lucia. * Kate angrily tells Jack, "I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I'm not as good." * Kate says to Sawyer, thinking she is confessing to Wayne, "It's because I hated that you were a part of me -- that I would never be good. That I would never have anything good." * Charlie tells Eko he "was a good person". * Sawyer tells Charlie "I'm not a good person.". * Sayid says: "I was 23 years old when the Americans came to my country. I was a good man. I was a soldier. And when they left I was something different." * Claire tells Danielle Rousseau that "She was not like the Others, she was good," referring to Alexandra Rousseau, who she met in the Medical Station. * Ethan claims that "they" are "good family": "We are good people, Claire. Good family." * Before injecting Claire, Ethan tells her "You've been such a good girl." * Jack says to Kate of the incident, "They could have kept you but they didn't. Then again, they didn't really want me, either." Kate responds, "Damaged goods, both of us." * While strangling Ana Lucia, Ben tells her, "You killed two of us -- good people who were leaving you alone." * Benjamin Linus states that John Locke is "one of the good ones" and that Henry came to get John. * Charlotte gives Eko a 'message from the other side' (from Yemi), saying: "He says you were a good priest... He said that even though you were pretending, you're a good man." * Ben says: "We're the good guys, Michael." Terza Stagione * Eddie Colburn tells Locke (who is holding him at gunpoint) "You're not a murderer. You're a good man.", and then turns his back and walks away. * Amina tells Eko when they meet that she believes he is good, like his brother Yemi before him. Later, however, after Eko kills the men at the church, her son Daniel asks him, "Are you a bad man? My mom says you are a bad man." Eko retorts "Only God knows." * Penelope tells Desmond she loves him because he is a good man. He later, while doubting himself, tells her that being a good man is not enough. * Desmond tells Charlie that he's a good man. * Carmen refers to Hurley as "such a good son". * Locke said that he told the Others that Kate was "a good person". But after being told who she was and what she had done, he indicated that they did not agree because "forgiveness is not one of their strong suits". * Jack tells Juliet on the beach that the survivors are "good people." * Desmond refers to Jin as "good man". * Sun says, "And Juliet, I believe she's a good person." * Jack says sarcastically to Ben, "Oh, I almost forgot, you're the good guys." Quarta Stagione * Daniel Faraday tells Miles that Jack and Kate are "good people". * Bernard tells Jin that they are the "good guys". * Ben tells Michael to consider himself "one of the good guys". Quinta Stagione * Hurley su con sua madre di Sayid: "Infatti lo è. Solo che ha questa doppia vita pazzesca in cui fa mosse da ninja e robe da spie. Ma è un bravo ragazzo." Carmen risponde: "A bravo ragazzo non uccide tre uomini. Un bavo ragazzo non uccide nessuno." * Pierre Chang to Jack about Sawyer: "Ah, yes. Good man, LaFleur." Grande *Magnus Hanso's first name is Latin for "Great". *The DeGroots: The surname DeGroot is derived from the Dutch for "The Great." Prima Stagione *Christian Shephard tells Sawyer about his son Jack: "He's not like me, he does what's in his heart. He's a good man, maybe a great one." *Hurley refers to his grandpa Tito as "the greatest guy I know". Seconda Stagione *Aaron was a great man, according to Eko. He is referring to the Biblical Aaron but in doing so may be implying that baby Aaron is also great. *Tariq says of Hassan Jarrah, Sayid's father, "Sayid, you are a loyal soldier. The son of a great hero." *Ben refers to Him as "a great man" and a "brilliant man" but not a forgiving man. *Eko tells Locke that "Yemi was a great man, a priest, a man of God." Terza Stagione *Juliet verbally tells Jack "Ben, he's a great man." (because she knows her conversation is being monitored by video cameras), but contradicts this in cue cards she is holding up in a secret video (which say "Ignore everything I'm saying. Ben is a liar.") *Charles Widmore refers to Admiral MacCutcheon as a "great man". *Charles Widmore tells Desmond that he will "never be a great man". *Ms. Hawking says that pushing the button is "the one great thing" Desmond will do. *Achara says Jack is a "great man, a leader." Quarta Stagione *Questioned by Harper, Juliet calls both Ben and Goodwin simply "great". Cattivi Prima Stagione * Charlie tells Claire that "Ethan's the bad guy." Seconda Stagione * Hurley chiede a Locke, "E indovina a chi tocca a fare il cattivo?" riferito a se' stesso per il suo compito di razionalizzare il cibo. * Ben, pretending to be Henry Gale, pleads with Sayid: "You can't do this! I am not a bad person!" Terza Stagione * In one of Mr. Eko's flashbacks, Daniel asks Eko "Are you a bad man? My mom says you're a bad man." * Kate tells Cassidy she killed her father because "he was a bad guy". * Cassidy tells Kate that "a bad guy" (Sawyer) took her life savings. * Ben states that Naomi is "one of the bad guys." Quinta Stagione * Jin dice 'Questa isola è male!' * Under influence of a drug, Sayid admits that he is a bad man * When being interrogated, Juliet says "we're not bad people"